Everything Changes
by Twilight11addict
Summary: Bella lives with her five other siblings and her parents. After she turned eight, her siblings turned her into a slave and her parents stopped caring about her. She was scared and stopped talking. What will Edward do when they meet? Au/Alone. Part human
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

Life was good until I was eight. That was the day everything changed. My family was mean to me; I didn't matter at all anymore. Of those things I was sure. I was very scared, my brothers and sisters were in charge of me. My parents didn't care about what happened to me, so I was forced to be their servant, no, their slave. All they did was cook my dinner until I knew how to cook by myself. I had to make my own money so I could get my own food. I stopped talking in public, I stopped smiling, and I never had a positive mood anymore; I only felt anger, hate, depression, disturbance, frustration, sickness, pain…That was until I moved to La Push. I met someone named Jacob. I was a little happier than I was before, though I still didn't smile, I talked a little. I was ten then. We moved again and I soon became depressed again. I am seventeen now, and we moved to Forks, which was right next to La Push. I was going to be able to see Jacob again, and that put me in my semi-good mood. I had to go through the first day in a new school first.

I walked into the pouring rain, trying to get to the English classroom.

"Do you need help?" someone asked from behind me. I turned around to see who it was. I was met by a pair of dazzling green eyes. I was dazed; I couldn't remember how to nod. It took me a minute, but I finally did. "Where are you going?" I showed him the paper. He nodded to himself. "I'm not going there, but I can still take you there." I shook my head in protest, but he ignored me. "Where did you move from?" He asked me while we walked. I looked at him sadly. "What's wrong?" I looked at him again, with an obvious expression on my face. "You don't talk, do you?" I shook my head. "Why not?" I looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh, sorry. I won't try to make you talk." We stopped in front of the English classroom. "I'll come take you to your next class after the period is over, okay?" I nodded and walked into the classroom. As soon as I was away from him, my uplifted move that I didn't know I was feeling faded away. I didn't know why was feeling this, but I was willing to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

Edward was waiting for me outside my classroom, something I wasn't used to. I was used to finding things alone without help, and that touched me. He smiled at me when I approached.

"Okay, to the next class." He said.

I walked away from Edward after him saying goodbye. The school day was finally over. Now to walk two miles home, make dinner, and then walk fifteen miles to La Push so I can visit Jacob. I mentally calculated how much time it would take; probably two hours, just to get home. I couldn't visit Jacob.

**EPOV**

I watched the girls siblings get into the car, expecting her to get in, too. Instead, she turned and walked towards the sidewalk across the street. I hopped into my car and drove over to where she walked. I rolled down my window and she stopped to look at me. "Isn't your house two miles away?" I asked; I was sure she'd move into the old police chiefs' house. She nodded at me. "Then why didn't you get into the car, too?" She shrugged; I understood that. "Would you like a ride to your house, then?" She nodded again, seeming thankful. She walked around the car to get into the passenger side.

**Okay, I know it's short, but at least it's an update. I'll try to update again tomorrow, though.**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, me and my friend made a joint account. That means that more stories are going to be on a different account. My friends pen name is Isabellamariecullen3214. And the joint account name is Writers.R.Us.


	4. Chapter 4

I stayed and spyed on Bella after I dropped her off. I couldn't resist; I was curious why she didn't talk. She walked around and made dinner, ignoring her brothers' and sisters' comments. When she was done eating the sandwich she'd made for herself, although the rest of the family had had chicken alfredo. She walked up the stairs and her brothers started to fight. She came back down quickly to see the fight. She stepped in between them and I watched the drama unfold.

* * *

Okay, I know this is a minishort chapter, but I will update again AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!!


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't get in my way! Stop defending me!" He punched her. Hard. She fell backwards into her other brother. He shoved her away. She fell to the ground and he kicked her

"Why _didn't _you defend me?!" the second one shouted. The first one kicked her. There was a bruise forming on her arm now. Her brothers walked away, leaving her on the floor. She crawled up to the attic, her bedroom, and crawled onto her stack of blankets that served as a bed. A knock sounded on her window. And she looked toward it wearily. Edward was perched on the tree outside the window. Bella unlocked the window and got it open as best she could.

"Are you okay? I saw what happened. You can legally move into another house for things like that." She looked away, tears filling her eyes at the care Edward was showing. He hugged her hard. "Will you talk to me? Please?" She shook her head. "For me?" Somehow, already, they were already close. But she wouldn't. Couldn't. She shook her head harder. "Don't cry, please, Bella."

"Can't…" The word was whispered so quietly that Edward wasn't sure that he'd heard it. That was enough for now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay… I'm sure you all hate me by now, but I'm updating! And… I'm making it LONG!!!!!!!!!!! I'm going to try and make this one at least five pages… That's long, right? And… I have a great song to go with this story!!!!! It's called 'weightless' by the same people who wrote another wonderful song, Remembering Sunday… All time low. Now for the story!!!!!**

Turns out, she hadn't talked. She didn't talk or smile at me anymore. After the first smile the day after my visit, her brothers, Damon and Aden, had taken her just into the forest for a beating. The bruises didn't show up until after school, and when I tried to visit that night, she had ignored me. I worried about her all night. I didn't sleep all that night.

"Edward? You look sick. Are you okay? You haven't acted right all week." My sister, Alice said, worried.

"Yes, Alice, I'm fine. Just a nasty flashback." I had shared everything with Alice. We never hid anything from each other. She was worried about Bella too. Her nose wrinkled.

"What I don't get is why nobody notices. Or why she doesn't call child services. I can smell the blood on her."

"I don't think she wants that to happen." I said slowly, figuring it out as I said it. "Besides, she doesn't talk. What would a phone do for her?"

"Why wouldn't she want that to happen?"

"I don't know, Alice, but I'm going to find out."

**Later that day**

"Dad, is there any chance you'll use your authority as one of the world's best doctors to get some people records for me?"

"Why?" My dad asked, surprised.

"It's to help someone with something,"

"Very descriptive, Edward. But, yes, I'll help you."

"Okay… Isabella Marie Swan… 17…" I said in time with each click of his computer. "Alice," I said trying to get her down here for this. I wasn't sure I could handle this by myself. "Print it, please," I said more quietly, hovering over his shoulder.

"Yes?" Alice asked cautiously, I knew she had already seen me saying this. Normally I would text her down here, but my hands were shaking so much I wouldn't have been able to get much done.

"Thanks, dad. Come on, Alice. I have what we were looking for."

We went up the stairs and into my bedroom, sitting on my couch at the same time. Alice's eyes were locked on the pages. I put the first page out so we could both read silently.

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_DOB: Sept. 13, 1987_

_Medical records:_

_This had three pages of description of every time she was sent to the hospital. Apparently, she was 'clumsy'. There were at least seven broken bones, and three very deep bruises. Lots of cuts._

_Child Services reports: _

_The Swan family been visited CS once in 1996, and since then have had no incidents. The caller was assumed to be Isabella Swan. She called on February 2, 1996. We visited the family the day after the call._

"Wait, Edward, go back to the medical page."

"Which one?" I asked sarcastically.

"The second. Around the time she was eight. Look," She pointed at one of the reports.

_February 4, 1996_

_Isabella Swan: two broken bones, cuts all along the body, some head trauma, but otherwise okay. Family says she tripped on the steps going down the stairs._

"What about it?" I asked.

"Think about it, Edward. She called two days before, child services come the next day, and suddenly this. I don't think this is a coincidence."

I couldn't seem to get enough air into my lungs. I was suddenly lightheaded and was doubled over on the floor.

_So this is what happened to her, _I realized. _Why she's afraid to even look at me. She knows exactly what they're capable of. What if she had died?_ I was suddenly in a shock of pain.

Probably it was more than Alice could have described to me about Vampirism.

Not only was there not enough air in the room, I couldn't seem to feel my heart anymore. _Did I really care that much?_ The answer was obvious. Yes, I did. There was nothing I could do about it.

Every time I thought about her, about her lovely sad face and wonderful eyes, I felt myself go warm. I realized all of this as Alice was shouting my name over and over, worried.

"Edward? Edward! Are you okay?" I blinked up at her.

"I think so…" My voice sounded wrong, even to me.

"Jasper?" Alice said, still worried. I immediately felt calmer. It didn't help much.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"I don't know… We were looking at something and suddenly he just… fell forward." I got enough control of myself to stand up, and soon the waves of pain stopped. I could breathe again, and realized she was still alive, still okay.

"What happened, man?"

"Horrible, Hideous thoughts." I said in my normal voice. I could feel my heart again. "You can go now. I'm better. Thanks."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

**The Next Day**

I acted normal. It was the only thing I _could _do. Alice wouldn't let me do anything drastic until at least tomorrow, a Friday.

I wanted to go across the cafeteria and take her in my arms. I wanted to tell her about my revelation yesterday. I wanted to show her how much I loved her.

But I couldn't. And every time I saw her brothers do something that would normally be protective but was actually possessive, I wanted to rip their arms off.

I saw her sisters take her into a bathroom a few times, like they were talking to her, but they were probably slapping her around.

I wanted Alice to check, but she refused, continuing to say we could do whatever we wanted tomorrow.

"She's my friend, too," Alice said calmly, though I knew she hated seeing this, too

CHANGE OF POVS

I hated seeing him this way, so desperate, but there was nothing I could do about it. I wanted to see him. I wanted to let him talk to me again, but I couldn't.

My brothers kept talking, kept reminding me not to talk to him or even look at him.

My sisters kept taking me into places, hurting me for letting him like me and not them. He was the hottest guy in school, and they thought they deserved him.

Every night, after all my chores were done and everyone was asleep, I would curl up on my window seat/bed in the attic and cry. It was my only way to let out the pain of seeing him like that.

I wanted to be with him, but I knew what they were capable of and I knew there was no way he would be able to hurt them. My oldest sister, after all, wasn't human.

I was worried for him and myself. If he didn't stop staring at me, they would kill him. That would hurt me a lot. I only realized now how much. And they would do something to me, for 'killing' him. I would be hurt as I had been only once before. Maybe I'd be killed this time. Then I'd have some measure of relief.

Which makes it a no. I wouldn't be allowed any relief at all. That was their whole point.

CHANGE OF POVS

"But Alice…"

"No. We need to show up at school tomorrow. Then we can get her away from them."

"Alice!" I complained loudly. "Why?"

"Because, if she goes missing and we don't show up at school tomorrow, we'll be suspects."

"What if they kill her tonight?"

"They won't. They're smarter than that."

"How are you sure? Maybe the idiotic government is just too stupid to notice abuse."

"You must really like her. You don't usually hate the government this much."

"Alice! Stay on topic. We need a plan."

"Tomorrow after school, we snatch her."

"Something that simple? Alice, their smarter than that!"

"You're also not usually this contradictory," She noted.

"Alice, I'm just really worried about her. Please, Focus."

"Why?"

"For my sanity, Alice, please, just stop."

"okay, okay, yes, that is the plan. I have my vampire speed to help. Don't worry about it."

"Okay," I took several deep breaths, trying to calm myself.

"Do I have to call Jasper?"

"No, no, I'm fine now."

"Okay. Just go to sleep and don't worry about it."

"Okay," I said.

"Calm," She repeated.

"Okay,"

With that, she turned off the lights and left my room.

**The Next Day**

I walked into the school, an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I realized why when I got into the cafeteria.

Bella wasn't there.

"Alice," I gasped. My world was tilting. I couldn't find my breath again. I felt Jasper's hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me. There was no calm anymore.

_**I tried, I really tried. It's almost five full pages, I just can't finish. It's one thirty in the morning and I have to sleep eventually. BTW I'm not sure if that's how it works, but that's what I'm going with. R&R then vote on my poll, PLZ. This may or may not be the last chapter, depending on that poll.**_


	7. AN

Sorry, guys. I know you wanted an update, but I need you to vote on the poll for my profile before I do. It's very important, and it's about this story.


End file.
